After school fun
by idontknowwhatimdoing1
Summary: Recently Emily's been really busy with school and swim practice having no time for her girlfriend, so Hanna decided to get her attention other way. /*Warning Emily G!P*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **So this is going to be one-shot story including G!P Emily. Don't like it don't read it. If it's good just tell me and maybe I'll continue it (two-shots?)**

* * *

><p>Hanna smiled at the confused face Emily was giving her right now, as she made her way to her slowly. The dim light in Hanna's kitchen was making everything looks really sexual but that wasn't the only thing that made it look that way. It was Hanna herself in a little black dress which left nothing to the imagination.<p>

"So, …" Hanna opened the fridge door bending over looking for something causing Emily to wide her eyes in front of the view she was giving her, knowing that the dress was barely covering her private parts.

"I've been hungry all day…" She closed the fridge door holding something that Emily couldn't exactly see due to the low light. The only thing she was seeing was Hanna's smirk and her hand shaking something.

Whipped cream.

Hanna made her way to Emily and with one swift motion she pushed her lightly to sit on the bar stool parting her legs a little bit.

"but then I thought it would be extremely rude…" She tilted her head to aside and sprayed some of the cream inside of her mouth sucking the bottle looking down at the visible bulge between her girlfriend's legs.

"_to eat_ without you." When she said that, Emily nearly came just looking at her.

"Hanna I-" Emily was about to complain but Hanna hurriedly put a finger to her lips, putting the cream on the counter next to her.

"Shhh, just relax_ babe_." She slowly put her lover's hands behind their back, while slowly inching closer to her lips.

"I know it's been a rough week for you…" Her hands traveled from Emily's toned stomach to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them while she leaned her body closely.

"With all those exams and swim practice every day." Hanna kissed her cheek sweetly feeling Emily stir under her touch.

"I decided to give you…" Hanna's hands made their way between their bodies parting her girlfriend's legs massaging her thighs going higher and higher.

"a _little reward_." As Emily thought she wasn't going to get more turned on, Hanna grabbed her boner through her pants and moaned softly just looking at the massive thing between her hands.

Emily couldn't take anymore of Hanna's teasing. She grabbed her girlfriend's face and they started kissing roughly, like their life depended on it. Emily forced her tongue inside Hanna's mouth without permission and grabbed her ass with both hands under her dress, earning a loud moan from her. As they make out session continued Emily found the straps of the blond girl's thong and started slowly pulling them down. Hanna immediately broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"Your hands should stay behind your back." Again, she put the black haired girl's hands behind her back. Hanna's orders were such a turn on to Emily and she didn't even know it.

"Okay, … _mistress_" She cocked her eyebrow and decided to play along looking hungrily at her girlfriend.

"Much better." Hanna victoriously smirked at her as she grabbed the whipped cream again with one hand while the other was placed on Emily's boner rubbing it slowly.

"Open your mouth." The tanned girl was looking at the movements of Hanna's hands trying not to cum at any moment and she didn't realize that the blonde was pointing the spray can at her.

Emily opened her mouth and put her tongue out, with her eyes semi-closed. Hanna quickly filled her mouth with cream and before she knows it the shorter girl licked her parted lips and started kissing her. While their tongues battle for dominance and cream was falling between their bodies Hanna's hands finally started unzipping Emily's jeans.

"Good girl." The blonde said huskily as she parted a little when the oxygen became issue. She looked down at her hands as she put out her girlfriend's massive member. She started jerking her off while looking at the black haired girl right in the eyes.

"Ohhhh,_ fuuck_." Emily rolled her eyes and dropped her head backwards, moaning. Hanna quickly attached her lips to the exposed neck biting and licking while still doing her activities.

"I know, _babe_." She whispered in Emily's ear, licking her earlobe and earning a rather loud moan from her.

As the blond girl's hand twisted around her head and her speed picked up, Emily felt like she was about to explode.

"I'm just getting started." She bent over and licked the tip of Emily's painfully hard erection before taking the head of her massive member in her mouth, moaning as she did. Slowly, she took inch after inch of it into her mouth and down her tight throat, swallowing around it. Emily watched in amazement as the blond girl took each inch without a problem.

"Mmm, you are amazing _babeee, Ohhh fuuuuck" _ Her eyes clenched in pleasure enjoying the feel of her sexy girlfriend sucking her off. Just as she felt she was about to cum, Hanna's mouth detached from her pulsing member.

"I told you, I was hungry." Hanna innocently smirked at her girlfriend's wide eyes as she started shaking the whipped cream again, making her dress almost fall from her cleavage. Soon enough Emily felt her dick being sprayed all over with white cream as Hanna deliciously licked her lips.

_"__Ha-a-ann, fu-uu-uuck!" _ At once Emily's dick was swallowed immediately with all the cream dripping from Hanna's mouth. The girl's hand moved quickly around the tiny amount she couldn't fit down her throat. After what seemed like a delightful eternity, Hanna started moving against Emily's cock, making the swimmer quiver in anticipation of her building orgasm.

"_Babeee, _if you d-don't let me-eee pull out… I'm g-oonaa. _Fuck_! "With another swallow of the blonds' throat around Emily's cock, she was shooting hot cum down her girlfriend's throat.

"_Oh my_…" The swimmer cried out throwing her head back as she released fully into Hanna's mouth.

"_Mm-mmm_" Hanna moaned as her mouth was filled with cum. She tried swallowing it, but it was so much and mixed with the cream that some spilled out her mouth and fell down her chin.

"You got me so wet, _babe." _ Hanna said as she wiped the white liquid with the back of her hand, her lips looking red and puffy.

"Come here." Emily huskily whispered kissing her girlfriend's swollen lips and gripping her waist pulling her closer. The swimmer parted her lips and Hanna was quick to shove her tongue in it, exploring her mouth. With every other touch and kiss the tension between the blonds' girl legs was growing and she was barely holding it.

While their make out session continued Hanna felt something poking her thigh and she just smirked and bites Emily's lower lip, while moaning quietly feeling aroused.

"Already?" Hanna smirked, looking at her girlfriend lustfully knowing the effects she has on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews xx.  
>I don't know how to finish these shots. Or should I make it a story? If you have any ideas or suggestions you can tell me. Enjoy xx<p>

* * *

><p>Looking down at her girlfriend's member made Hanna dripping wet. Just as she was about to stroke it Emily was quick to hold her hands or more like her wrists and held them behind her back, leaving the shorter girl smirking at her. The blonde didn't look surprised at all, she wanted; <em>no she needed<em> to be taken at the exact same moment.

"Is your mom coming home?" Emily hurriedly murmured in her girlfriend's ear embracing her body softly. She stood from the stool slowly towering over her girlfriend who was now biting her lips, moaning quietly as Emily's hot member made contact with her skin.

"Because it wouldn't be nice to…" The swimmer roughly grabbed Hanna's ass pulling her closer, kissing hungrily her neck multiple times.

"Walk on us like that." She started sucking and kissing her neck, making sure there will be a mark left after that. Pushing her slowly backwards Hanna didn't realized that her back was already pressed against the counter. Emily tilted her head to a side waiting for an answer but it seemed like the blonde's words where stuck in her throat, as she just shook her head.

"I'll take that as "no" then." The dark haired girl smiled because her girlfriend wasn't even listening what she was saying. Hanna's mind was focused on her own throbbing painfully core caused by the sexiness of her girlfriend. Who would know that the bubbly, confident blonde would love to be dominated by the sweet and innocent Emily? The swimmer knew that she; herself was Hanna's weakness so she learnt how to use it.

But Hanna's patience was running out of time, so she decided to hurry things up.

"Em, … _mmm…_ I think that…" The blonde's hands started rubbing her own boobs, and then slowly they made their way down, below her stomach. Emily's breath was hitched in her throat as she put her hands on both sides of the counter, trapping Hanna at one place.

"You should _take care_ of some things…" Her right hand was now on top of her underwear, tugging it slowly and sensually as a loud moan escaped her mouth. Her eyes were locking with Emily's as her other hand pulled down the dress so her chest was now exposed.

"Or I should do it _myself_." Her lips formed into a little smirk and the taller girl was sure she could come at any moment. She didn't think it was possible but it seemed like her erection got even bigger. _The things Hanna Marin do._

The blonde flipped her hair to a side and with one hand grabbed Emily's neck, kissing her roughly. The make out session was only making the swimmer even more turned on and she could barely hold it. Who could blame her? Hanna was fucking goddess and everybody knew that. When the blonde shove her tongue in Emily's mouth she was quickly lifted off the ground and sat on the counter.

"I wanted to take off those, as soon as I saw you."The swimmer huskily said as her hands hurriedly tore off her thong in two pieces.

"No need to be so rough, babe." Instead of answering Emily stood between her legs, now kissing her neck, as Hanna felt her member nearly enter in her as she leaned backwards.

"Easy." Hanna's eyes narrowed feeling the heat between their bodies and also her girlfriend's calming kisses on her neck. _Also _her girlfriend's fingers rubbing softly her sore clit.

"You didn't say that last night." The shorter girl didn't saw Emily's face but she was sure she felt her smirking. Hanna grabbed her face and soon enough their tongues were battling for dominance. The swimmer took this as an answer to go in so she grabbed her dick and started slowly thrusting into her.

"_Oh, fuck_!" And that was just the head. Hanna let out a throaty moan in her girlfriend's mouth as she continued to go slowly into her. When all of the length was finally inside of her she clenched her legs tightly around Emily's body pulling her closer to her if that was even possible. The swimmer started steadily going back-and-forth inside her filling her up perfectly. Even all those _sexy times,_ Hanna was still so tight around her massive member and that was making their sex even more amazing. Soon enough Emily felt the blonde rolling in rhythm so she held her waist, trying to give even stronger thrusts.

"_Fuuck, ohh … yeaah baby,_ ri-ight _there!"_ Hanna was moaning in pleasure as she bit her girlfriend's lower lip pulling it roughly. The blonde's nails started scratching the swimmers back as her thrust were going even faster and deeper making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"_Uhhh, babe _… I'm s-oo _close" _Hanna felt her pussy being perfectly filled in every way possible and with every thrust Emily was hitting _that_ spot making her almost pass out. Just as she was about to cum, her eyes shot open when her girlfriend slowly pulled out.

"Fuck you, I was about to-…" Before she got the chance to finish her sentence, Emily's hands found their way under her ass lifting her up and pulling Hanna on top of her dick. The shorter girl immediately wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist and her hands found their way holding onto her neck.

"_Oh myyy…" _ She throw her head backwards as Emily's dick was roughly pumping into her, making her bounce up and down her length. Just a moment ago the blonde didn't think that she would be more satisfied but in this position the swimmer reached to her _spot _even deeper.

" _Fuck_, you are so tight_, babe_" Both of the girls felt their orgasm approaching as Hanna's juices were dripping down Emily's member. Even their loud moans and groans a certain door bell was heard as both of them freezed at place, Emily still holding her girlfriend up with her hands not letting her step on the ground.

Her eyes were widened at the position they were in and just as she was about to put Hanna down, she started moving around her dick and moaning quietly.

"Don't even think about it." The blonde's eyes were filled with possession and need that she didn't even cared if there was someone on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much guys for the kind review, I'm really glad that you liked my one shots. Now I'm thinking of making this into a story, I have a certain idea in my mind but I don't know how I'll get there. I already wrote some of the future scenes but we'll see. I'll try to upload as soon as I can because I have a lot of other things to do. If you have any other ideas, tell me. Srry for the short chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer. Thank you again; I hope you enjoy this. xx**

* * *

><p>Emily was too focused on her smoking –hot girlfriend bouncing on her, that she already forgot that there was somebody outside the door. The second doorbell was heard again and that was enough for her to stop Hanna, who was acting as if nothing was happening.<p>

" What?! Hanna we can't, there's so-…" Emily couldn't even finish her sentence because her girlfriend's lips were quick to shut her up. But the kisses weren't the only thing keeping the swimmer's mind away, it was Hanna's bouncing and her nails digging deeper into her back.

"I'm so close-ee…" Hanna's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her lips parted and her head tilted backwards. Emily was still pumping, now slowly into her, sat her again on the kitchen counter and with a few deep thrusts released herself, followed by loud moans from both of them. The swimmer bent over the blonde and started kissing her passionately, her member still inside.

"Ready for round two?" Emily suggestively questions her girlfriend, completely forgetting that there was still someone waiting on the other side of the door.

"I'm always ready." Hanna lazily smirked at Emily whose eyes were looking at her, probably bruised, neck.

"One of the hickeys looks like "E" "She proudly said kissing her neck multiple times. This time instead of doorbell ring, the room was filled with the noise of angry knocks against the wooden door awakening both of the lovers from their embrace. They parted away, Hanna readjusting her dress without bothering to put her pants on and Emily putting up loosely her jeans, leather jacket covering her bare torso.

"Go to check who it is at the door." Hanna ordered while cleaning the mess they made with all of the whipped cream.

"Why me? I'm the guest, it's not fair and what if it is your mom? I can't even pull my jeans up; I don't know where my belt is." Emily looked around the kitchen looking for it when the bell was heard again.

"It would be better if my mom sees you instead of me. I'm all covered in hickeys … Look at me!" The blonde pointed with finger at her neck that was now looking even more bruised.

"Okay, okay I'm going."

When she opened the door, she saw the back of the certain someone that she hoped, will never return back in Rosewood.

"Caleb ?!" She barely whispered.

"Hanna?" He turned around into the darkness hoping to see the blonde, but instead of that his hopeful look was changed with confused face.

"Emily?" He came back to the door step looking closer to make sure that it was the swimmer. Before he got the chance to speak again Emily closed the door behind her, coming next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Her blank expression was making everything even harder for him.

"I came to see Hanna. Is she in there…" He tried to walk past her but she held his arm into a place. Something was wrong, that was for sure. He was nervous and his gaze kept wandering around, as if someone was watching them.

"You have no right to come back. Not after all of this, Caleb. Do me a favor and leave, now." Her lips formed into a thin line and her heart started beating faster, as if she was ready to fight him if he made the wrong decision.

_"__Babeee!" _ Hanna's shout was heard from inside as both of their heads snapped at the door, her hand still holding his arm firmly. She was unsure of what to do, but the only thing she knew was that he was coming back for no good.

"Leave!" She let go of him, turning around to open the door but all of a sudden the light from the inside illuminated both of their faces as there stood surprised Hanna. Her eyes flickered at them, not understanding what was happening.

"Caleb?" Her voice broke the tension between them as her eyes filled with shock and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I knew this look of hers. It was over, everything was over. I don't want to believe it, but it will happen eventually and she doesn't even know it. I was standing between them and the next thing I see is Caleb walking past me hugging her tightly, whispering something in her ear.

I stayed away from them as my eyes locked with hers. Her hands were wrapped behind his neck as she silently started crying without breaking eye contact. It was like she was telling me that she was sorry. Her brows furrowed when she saw me stepping back as my eyes filled with tears too.

"No, don't go!" She immediately let go of him holding my hand pulling me to her. She held my cheeks with both of her hands looking me into the eyes as some tears rolled down her face.

"Please don't go. Stay here tonight, I'm just going to talk to him for a bit." She sweetly whispered, feeling worried that I might leave her. I couldn't say no to her, so I just nodded my head and went back inside.

I stood on their couch with my head between my hands thinking that the worst was about to happen. Hanna always had been my crush through all those years and finally when things were coming together he decided to come back.

No, I didn't hate him, I envied him. I envied him because he was her first love, her first everything. I felt the familiar heart ache in my chest just like a years ago, when I was sitting on her bed, listening to her bubbling about him. I was no one back then and now when I finally got the chance to be with her, he was going to steal her … again. Just before my mind could think of the worst scenarios, the door opened widely and to my relief Hanna was the only one to come inside. She carefully closed it as her eyes were looking at me sadly. Looking down at the ground she stood in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Her bottom lips started trembling and soon enough she started crying. I quickly pulled her down as she sat on my lap, crying even harder.

"Don't cry, love. It's going to be alright." I whispered in her ear, embracing her shaking body tightly. I don't know who I was soothing more… me or her.

"What did he said?" I kissed her cheek sweetly as she smiled a little kissing me too. She kept quiet for a minute wondering if it was appropriate to tell me. It was like I could read her mind by just looking at her.

"He came here to apologize. He said how beautiful I am and how he couldn't forgive himself for leaving me. He wanted to ask me something but then his gaze …" My hands lost their grip on her while I was listening the things she was saying. _He won't back off easily. Or he won't back off at all._

"His gaze focused on the hickeys around my neck..."

"I think that was enough of an answer for him." She laid her head on my shoulder sniffing silently. The fact that she was upset from all of this means that she still had feeling for him … and they were a strong one. When I took a deep breath I smelt a vague smell – his perfume. He stole my best friend now he'll steal my lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the late update guys! I don't have much time to write new chapters. If you have any idea how I should continue this, please review xx.

* * *

><p><strong>*One month later*<strong>

**Emily's POV**

I found myself deep down under the water once again.

Since Caleb's sudden return Hanna's been distant and acting a little bit weird. _Just a little bit, …sure_.  
>I don't blame her though. Honestly I was expecting this from her, things were slowly getting back like they used to be.<p>

_Unrequited love._

Since the whole begging I was aware of what I was getting myself into but that Caleb was out of sight I put those bad feelings aside. _But here he is; _Standing next to her every time he got the chance, stealing glances that only I could see because Hanna was busy talking to me, soothing me with sweet words that blinded me for a while. I could see the hope in his eyes and the way that they light when she was talking to him but soon enough that light wasn't only in his eyes anymore.

_If you love something set it free._

Thanks to the current situation right now, swimming wasn't my escape anymore from those haunting thoughts. Before I got the chance to rethink the recent events all over again, I heard loud shouting from above the water. When I quickly resurfaced I was met with widened eyes and a worried expression.

_It wasn't her._

"Em are you okay? You really scared me; I was going to jump into the water, I thought that you were drowning!" She extended her hand towards me, helping me to get out of the pool. When I was swiftly pulled out some of the water splashed against her and my body slightly pressed against hers. Before I know it our eyes were locked as my hand was still holding hers. The tension was too much and she quickly tore off her gaze letting go of me.

"I'm … s-sorry." I softly said as my hands ran through my dripping wet hair.

_What am I doing?_

I headed towards the lockers to change and no more than a meter I felt her warm hand grabbing my wrist, but instead of stopping me she started walking with me.

"What's happening?" Her soft voice, filled with concern, once again broke the awkward tension. Before I even had the chance to say something she cut me off.

"… and don't tell me it's nothing, because I still care about you. You can talk to me, you know." When I didn't respond to her, she looked down at the floor sadly. I don't know what came to me but I caught her off guard with a tight hug.

"What I'm going to do, Paige?" At times like this I had only Paige to talk to. I mean I still have Aria and Spencer but if I tell them, within a few hours Hanna will know too and everything will become even more complicated.

"Just explain to her how you feel and what's bothering you." She stepped aside studying my face carefully. That's the thing I love about Paige, we cannot talk for a long time and yet we know everything about each other.

"I'm sure that she knows, but I don't see her doing something about it." I crossed my arms feeling the anger rising inside of me. I turned around facing my locker, opening it to get my clothes out and change. _I needed to talk to her._ Paige looked around for a minute unsure of what to do.

"I have to go but if you feel the need to share something you can always call me." I simply nodded and heard her footsteps echoing around the tiles.

_ .Ring_

My phone beeped inside of my purse as I felt my heart tightening. Thanks to the daily terror for the past 2 years I always expect the worst thing to happen when I receive a message. _To my surprise_ I see Hanna's name.

_"__Babe I already headed home, when you are done with practice just come here!" _ Thoughts of Caleb walking her home clouded my mind as I quickly gathered my things and went outside.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes I was in front of the Marin's white wooden door feeling nervous to see Hanna. We barely had any classes together today and at lunch Caleb decided to join us so it was like I was invisible most of the time.<p>

When I got the courage to come inside I heard her talking to someone on the phone and by what I was hearing she was giggling.

_Fucking Caleb._

I didn't bother ringing the bell I just made my way inside. She immediately said goodbye to whoever she was talking and put her phone away.

"Hey…" She stuck her hands in her back pockets and slowly made her way to me. Looking at the ground I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey." I hugged her around her waist but I felt her body stiffening up. I thought that maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but when my lips aimed to hers for a quick peck I was met with her cheek.

_Flinch._

"Did I do something wro-"

"Don't play dump with me Emily." She cut me off. I was caught by surprise from her sudden behavior. Cold blue eyes met mine as she stepped back, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"If some of us have to be mad that should be me, _Hanna_" Her eyes never leaving mine as I felt the storm coming.

_That's the time I have to tell her everything._

"Oh yeah, mad about what!? I saw you Emily; it was only the two of you-"What is she talking about? I was confused by her accusation.

"I saw you hugging… and it was for too long, Em." She looked away as I saw her eyes watering. She must of saw me and Paige by the pools.

"Hanna it wasn't even like tha-" I tried to defend myself by her jealous outburst.

"_Sure._" Bitter smile on her lips as she laughed sarcastically.

"You know what … I don't even have to explain to you. Since you are always with Caleb I wonder that you even saw me in school!" I raised my voice as the anger from earlier started boiling again.

_There was no stopping now._

"Did you look for me or you just randomly saw us? Or maybe you were looking for him. I bet that he walked you home, am I right Hanna?" She kept quite as her eyes were looking anywhere but me.

_Silence._

"Before I came inside you were on the phone with him weren't you?" It was more of a statement than question. She finally looked at me her eyes piercing through mine.

"I see the way you look at each other, I'm not blind." She just blinked without saying a word.

"I'm not going through all of this again." I made a step backwards as she walked a step closer.

"You won't talk to her." She ordered and moved even closer to me, her hands still crossed in front of her.

"You are not fair Hanna." The tight grip I had on my purse was lost, falling with a loud thud. The next thing I know, her lips are angrily smashed against mine. I didn't have the time to react when I felt her body pushing mine against the wall.

Her hand slowly moving down reaching between my legs but all I can feel is her warm breath hitting my neck as she started placing sweet kisses around it. Forgetting about the past and present for the moment, I pressed my lips to hers.

She moaned quietly in my mouth as our tongues touched each others, bodies moving against each one. She started moving her hips against mine as I tried to stop her knowing where this will lead us. Instead of backing away all she did was to trap me at place, her hands locking behind me neck.

_Defeated._

I placed my hands around her waist, slowly pulling her shirt up to feel her hot skin. She pulled away to catch her breath.

_"__Bed."_

"Hanna no, this is not ri-" I tried to pull away again but I was helpless when she started pushing me backwards against her couch.

Soon enough I was sat down with her on my lap, legs spread on both of my sides, lips attached to my neck again. Her hands were roaming all over my body, her hips moving sexually. I hissed in her ear when she roughly bites on my neck holding me tightly against her, leaving me with no choice but to embrace her body.

I felt a vibration next to my leg, opening my mouth to tell her that her phone was ringing I saw the name I despised the most – _Incoming call Caleb._ I felt a sudden rage just by seeing his name.

I gripped her hip strongly, kissing her hard moving my legs up underneath her. With my free hand I pushed her phone down on the floor and attacked her lips roughly earning a loud moan from her. Placing my both hands on her hips we switched positions as I laid her body down on the couch, my body between her legs. I started unbuttoning her shorts, our tongues still entangled in each other.

_Fuck you, Caleb._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Again… sorry guys for the late update, I don't really have much time to write this and somehow the main idea that was planned slipped away. So if you have any ideas I would be more than glad to hear. Thank you for reviews! Xx I promise I'll upload the next chapter by the end of this week and a loot Hannily *_*

* * *

><p>"Please, please, pleaseeeee!" The blond girl jumped around, blue eyes locking with brown. The dark haired girl was having a hard time rejecting Hanna's offer. Despite her cheerful smile, she dismissed her.<p>

"I'm not really sure about this, Hanna. If I give you the keys I'm pretty sure that the whole cabin will be upside down." The taller girl raised an eyebrow at her not convinced by her behavior.

"I have feelings to prove, Spencer" The shorter girl crossed her arms feeling annoyed by her friend.

"and also bed skills." Hanna added, smirking at her. Since when Spencer Hastings was so suspicious about everything?!

While the two of them were having an intense discussion Spencer's eyes caught Emily looking at them from distance, eyebrows furred by the way Hanna's hands waved around. The swimmer could tell that the blonde girl was furious at this point for something but she decided to stay out of it and made her way to her next class.

"Is she mad at you?" Spencer finally looked at Hanna catching her by surprise.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Emily…who else." The taller girl replied in a matter of fact tone, rolling her eyes.

"She was just looking at us and as soon as I saw her she was out of sight." Spencer pointed behind Hanna, where Emily stood a moment ago.

"See, this is why you should give me the keys for the fucking cabin, so I can make it up to her!" The Hasting eyes her suspiciously tilting her head to a side.

"You can use your bedroom to fuck too, Hanna. What have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" The blonde called out, feeling frustrated by the looks that everyone were giving them right now.

"Calm do-"Spencer whispered-yelled to her.

"I can't calm down, okay! When she came over the previous night, instead of seeing her in the morning I was met with an empty cold bed! She never does this, Spencer! Emily thinks that Caleb is trying to steal me away from her and she's being so jealous, you have no idea! On the other he's being really nice and caring, he wasn't like that when he left and right now I'm so confused, I have no idea what I'm gonn-" Hanna started rambling loud enough so Spencer could hear only.

"Wait, wait … hold on. You have no idea what you are going to do? Are you kidding me?! How could this even cross your mind, Hanna? You can't do that to Emily, she was nothing but nice, caring and _patient _for you. I think that you shouldn't even reconsider this."

"I know, I know!" Hanna closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"You are right… can you give me the keys now?" The blonde smiled like nothing happened a minute ago. Spencer had a look of disbelief on her face as she rummaged through her bag.

"You are impossible." She handed her the thing Hanna wanted the most.

"I know you love me" The blonde tiptoed and kissed her cheek, feeling satisfied.

"Unfortunately." Before she got the chance to instruct the blonde, she was already at the end of the hallway.

"Beware!" She tried to be strict but in response Hanna stuck her tongue out, waving the keys around.

"You are doing this for a good cause …" Spencer mumbled to herself heading to her history class.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"Babe, pleaseeee" It seemed like the whole day for Hanna was a constant pleading. She whined on the phone by her girlfriend's refusal of coming over.

"I have a lot of homework to do, plus we have two exams tomorrow. You should do a revision too." The swimmer tried to be the reasonable one.

"We can study together if you want." She bit her lip at the thoughts of that even though that Emily couldn't see her.

There was a long pause after that; Emily tried to calm herself down knowing Hanna's ways of _studying._ She had to keep her façade on; the blonde won't get out easily. The swimmer was sure that Hanna didn't saw her flinch every time Caleb was too close to her, or making _lame_ jokes just to make her laugh but things like this, that went unnoticed by the others, were the things that drove Emily crazy.

_Please_, _someone take him back where he used to be._

"Actually, I think that Caleb is in one of your classes… why don't you invite him over instead." She bitterly said feeling completely consumed with jealousy.

"Don't –"Hanna tried to reply but Emily cut her off.

"You know, … you can _study _together." Knowing very well what she was doing Hanna tried to cool down.

"I think that you should go for a swim … to clear up your mind." In response Emily rolled her eyes, saying a muffled _Bye, Hanna_ and threw her phone on the bed.

_I fucked up everything._

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

"You two screwed up our group!" Again, Hanna was sitting on the one side of the cafeteria with Spencer and on the other were Emily and Aria occasionally looking at them.

"Four days … four days without talking to her, do you have any idea how hard is this?" The blonde pushed her food aside feeling a lack of appetite.

"I knew that this was going to happen when the two of you were going to argue … in the near future."

"You. I blame you!" Spencer pointed her fork at the blonde girl who was looking beyond sad.

"Blame me all you want but the fault is not entirely mine. She's being too jealous over stupid things."

"Hmm.. let's see. The person you loved the most, your first everything, the person that you talked about to Emily through all those years, your first _real_ love came back out of nowhere, probably is still in love with you and _you_ are blaming _her_ that she's being too jealous. Honestly, if I were in her place I would threaten him by now and probably I would leave you." Hanna's face went blank after the last sentence.

"Oh my God, Spencer! Don't say that!" The blonde widened her eyes, just the thought of this made her feel vulnerable and dull.

"Okay that was too much, but you got my point. So instead of being a bitch go and talk to her!" Hanna nodded enthusiastically getting up from her chair but Spencer caught her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?! Not, now! She won't talk to you when she's with Aria." Spencer exclaimed still holding her friend's arm.

"They are probably discussing this, anyway."

"Yeah, probably. Aria will tell me, _anyway_" Hanna's eyes light up at that statement but the Hasting just shook her head.

"No, I won't tell you. You two should figure this out on your own."

"How?! I called her like hundred times and left a thousand messages, she didn't even reply." Hanna put her head in her hands feeling the headache coming up.

"Give her some space, plus you have a cabin for the weekend." The taller girl wiggled her eyebrows nudging her friend.

"Yeah, at this state she'll be reading a book on the one side of the couch and I'll be on the other side on my phone. We won't even talk and everything will be really awkward an-…"

"Just apologize to her and have fun, is it that hard?!" Spencer cried out, feeling annoyed by their stubbornness.

"Okay, okay … I will!" Hanna grabbed her purse and got up to leave.

"After school; get in her car." That was the only thing the Hasting said before she took a sip of her coffee, watching her friend. The blonde looked at her weirdly and made her way out of the cafeteria, Emily's gaze on her figure.

* * *

><p><em>Another day without talking to her.<em>

When Emily said those things on the phone she didn't knew that everything will get this serious. Yes, of course she wouldn't take those words back feeling to proud but these four days without the blonde were a pure torture. Now, she only realized that how much she loves the blonde and how much she's keen on her.

_I need to fix this._

Just as she threw her bag in the backseat of her car, someone opened the door and quickly got inside. Before she got the chance to realize what was happening, she felt the familiar soft lips on hers, hands entangled in her messy dark hair. She didn't know what was happening but _it felt so wrong. _

"What are you doing?!" She pushed the shorter girl away looking petrified.

"I'm sorry, you looked really sad today and …. I don't know what came over me, Emily!" Her eyes filled with tears as she backed away from the swimmer. Emily's stare was still on her unsure of what had just happened.

"Get out of the car, Page!"

_Taaadaadadammm_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much guys, for the reviews! I'm kind of a stuck with this… so if you have any ideas, I would be glad to hear them. Xx  
>Btw I don't know about you, but I'm really disappointed with the last two episodes of PLL…<p>

* * *

><p>Emily felt the pang of guilt hitting her quickly as soon as she snapped at Paige for being so reckless. Not knowing what to do, she let out a frustrated sight and banged her head on the wheel.<p>

_Just great_.

How could she explain this to Hanna? Should she tell her anything at all? Is she hiding something like this from her too? Images of Caleb kissing Hanna like this, clouded her mind as she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Emily couldn't keep that to herself and she knew better that the sooner Hanna knows about this the better. But knowing her girlfriend very-well, she would probably kill them both.

_Things just went from worse to worser. _

Her girlfriend's stupid comment somehow was suitable for this situation. If only she was fast enough to start the engine and drive off, none of this could ever happen. Or if she was bold enough to reject Paige immediately when she saw her leaning over, for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

My eyes wandered around searching for some sign of Hanna but there was none. There were just some stupid students fooling around the parking lot, trying to look cool with their fancy cars.

_Ugh, douchebags._

Just as I was about to get out of here, I saw her blue eyes boring into mine from afar. _Shit! _Does this mean that she was standing there the whole time? Did she saw when Paige got into my car? I didn't have much time to react so instead of over thinking I sped up and stopped my car next to her. To my surprise she didn't say anything and just got in. Her eyes fixed on the road and lips forming a straight thin line, she put her sunglasses on not saying a single word.

_She's mad._

I didn't know if I was supposed to give her an explanation, _yet._ But looking for a second at her face again, she seemed calmer now. Without saying anything I drove off to her house.

The whole ride was painfully awkward, _the most awkward 15 minutes of my life_. Her usual laughter was replaced by the sound of her phone ringing every minute, as she fiercely tapped her fingers on the screen. I decided to be quite this time, feeling guilty, waiting for her to snap at me any moment. Just as we were a few houses away from hers, she finally put her phone in her purse and broke the silence.

"So, how was your day?" She said still not looking at me, her head looking out of the window.

It's the perfect time to tell her! My palms sweated as I tightened my grip on the wheel. _Come on Emily, you can do it!_

"Hanna, I –" I started stuttering, looking at her with a worried expression but instead of being concerned, her face was blank.

_She definitely saw us._

"I have to tell you something." I spilled out as quickly as I could, so I could grab her attention. I finally had the courage to tell her the truth but her voice cut me off.

"No, please … I have to tell you first." She started playing with her hands, a habit that she developed when she was over thinking. From the corner of my eye, I saw her slowly removing her sunglasses, eyes looking sad.

"Wha-a-at is it about?" I ignored the stare that she was giving me now and stopped the car, when we were in front of her house.

"I don't want to fight, anymore. These few days were really painful for me, knowing that I was the reason for your sadness. I know how you feel about him, about _us_."

_Pause._

"But you have to trust me, babe. There's nothing going on, he's here … and he needs me..." My jaw clenched at the thought of this.

"… as a friend and nothing more." Her blue eyes looking were looking hopefully at mine, waiting for a response.

_He didn't even deserve her as a friend._

She reached out for my hand and intertwined our fingers, as I pushed a fallen strand from her hair behind her ear. I didn't know what to say, seeing her vulnerable, I felt my guilt rising again. She waited a few seconds for me to respond, but my words seemed stuck in my throat, as I just looked sadly at her.

"Don't be mad at me, _please_ "Her voice cracked at the end and I knew that she was on the verge of tears.

"No, no baby don't cry!" I embraced her quickly, seeing her eyes watering and her lower lip trembling. I kissed the crown of her head and then buried my face into her hair, holding her tight.

"I trust you, okay? Everything's alright, I'm here and I love you." Kissing her cheek, she smiled sweetly at me, tears rolling down her face.

"Do you want to go somewhere this weekend? Just the two of us." I tried to change the topic seeing how upset she looked. Both of my palms were on her cheeks as I wiped her tears away.

"I already planned something for us a few days ago. Spencer was good enough to give me the keys for their cabin." My eyes suddenly widened and Hanna smiled softly at me.

"No way! I can't believe that Spencer Hastings gave _you,_ Hanna Marin the keys for her _precious _cabin." I laughed, knowing that Hanna should have begged Spencer for a whole day, so she finally could give in.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, she got annoyed quickly this time. Actually she gave up after my fifth attempt!" Hanna rolled her eyes, smirking like she accomplished something great. She grabbed her purse and pecked my lips, opening her door.

"I have to go; my mom is waiting for me. Oh, we are going tomorrow by the way, so come and pick me at five."

"What? Why so late? Don't you want to go there in the morning?" My eyebrows furrowed, finding this odd, since tomorrow was Saturday and there wasn't anything important to do.

"You know that I sleep until noon, plus I have to deal with some things later on." Her expression suddenly changed to an angry one.

"What kind of things? Can't you do them when we get back?" I was beyond confused by her, obviously hiding something from me.

_Something to do with Caleb…_

I decided to not bring this topic again, because nothing good will come out of it.

_Arguments. _

That's what was happening whenever we bring his name into a conversation.

"It won't take too long, babe I promise. I'm going to tell you when we arrive there, tomorrow." She kissed me and before I knew it she was out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Afternoon <em>

I couldn't stand that bitch anymore. She should have stayed out of it from the beginning, _but no…_ Now she will pay for this.

I entered the brew knowing that on the weekends she was working here, _of course with Emily._ Too bad she was at home, waiting for _me_.

I made my way to the cash register, seeing her looking bored at her phone. My heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor, as I was now in front of her. She didn't bother to look up to me; instead she kept texting on her phone. I coughed loudly to grab her attention and as a result her eyes widened for a second looking at me like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hanna! Ughm… hi." I kept a blank expression as she nervously smiled at me.

"I want to talk to you, in private." She followed me outside and I looked around the sidewalk for people.

_I don't want to make a scene._

"So, what's up-"

"Cut the bullshit, Paige! You know well damn why I am here!" I spat at her when I saw her smirking at me.

"Did Emily tell you some-"Oh, she thinks this is a fucking game to me. It's time to tell her, how things work.

"You fucking bitch!" I smacked her against the stone wall with a loud thud, her eyes shocked at my sudden outbreak.

"If I ever see you again near her, I swear to God I'm going to make your life a living hell!" I grabbed her collar tightly as we came face to face. When I saw some group of people coming this way, I backed off of her and pointed my finger, speaking quietly.

"Next time before you do something stupid like this, think again Pigskin!" She stood there by the wall, frightened not knowing what to do. When the people entered the brew, I smirked at her.

"Time to work, you don't want the customers to be waiting?" I turned my back to her, making my way to my car, when I heard her say.

"Wow, you are really worse than Alison." I opened my door and shot her a death glare, waiting for her to say something else but instead she looked even more scared and got into the café.

_Don't mess with Hanna Marin._

* * *

><p><em>Later on<em>

The sun was slowly fading as the sunset was showing its beautiful colors. Purple, red and deep sides of orange were slowly colliding into a whole, making the view that was in front of both girls, breathtaking.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Hanna said without moving her eyes other ways.

"I know, right…" Emily mumbled more like to herself but at the same moment the blonde's eyes landed on her. For a second the swimmer didn't know where she was and what was she doing as she felt Hanna's lips on hers for a brief moment. The blonde girl was quick to detach from her because from the look on her face, it was clear that Emily forgot that she was driving.

"You are always so cheesy." Hanna pinched her cheek sweetly, smiling warmly at the tanned girl.

"You are going to kill us if you keep doing that, babe."

"What?! I'm not doing anything!" The blonde defended herself as her hand slapped Emily's tight, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"_Ooo, …. _Now I understand." Hanna's eyes lightened for a second as a crazy idea came to her mind. Emily seemed to know her too well, because her eyes widened immediately.

"Hanna, …_no_!

"_But….."_

_"__No!_ I'm driving we can't do this."

"Why not? Look, the road is clear, there are no cars on sight…. If you are concerned that somebody may see…" The blonde's hand traveled back to the swimmers tights as she gulped, her eyes glued to the road.

"… what I'm going to do right now." She smirked at the stern face that her girlfriend had now.

"_Just…. _relax, babe." The blonde licked her lips seductively, as her hands traveled up Emily's tights. It was really amusing for Hanna, seeing her so tense and knowing she was the cause of that.

"Hanna, we can wait there are about twenty m-…" Emily couldn't even finish her sentence when she felt the blonde, slowly unzipping her jeans with both hands, innocent smile on her face.

"You can wait, but I see that your friend can't." Hanna whispered in her ear, lips making their way to her neck, while her hands were pulling out her member. Emily was trying to resist her but it was clear for the shorter girl that she wanted it too.

"I think, … that you should sto-…" The swimmer couldn't even made out her words, feeling too overwhelmed in this position.

"I should do what?" Hanna's husky voice turned her even more, as her hands started firmly stroking her member. Without a warning the blonde slid her girlfriend's hard-on into her mouth until it hit the entrance to her throat.

_Fuck._


End file.
